1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor as integrated component of an article, in particular an elastic article, where the sensor comprises a polymeric material.
2. Prior Art
A sensor of the abovementioned type is known from WO 00/65533 A1. Detectable material particles are embedded in a matrix, in particular a matrix composed of plastic, rubber or rubber-like material. These material particles are, in particular, metal pieces, permanent magnets or polymer particles. Magnetizable material, in particular ferrite material, can also be mixed into the matrix. This matrix is, in particular, in strip form. This sensor matrix is part of a device for coding, i.e. identification and addressing, and also for marking of articles and is employed, in particular, for the following elastic articles:                conveyor belts (EP 1 053 447 B1, EP 1 660 393 B1)        hoses (U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,034)        tires (DE 196 20 582 A1)        
With regard to the devices using sensors, reference is made, in particular, to the following documents: DE 100 25 504 C1, WO 03/076953 A2, WO 2007/109896 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,030.